Geheime Hobbys Challenge
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Albus tanzt Twist im Lehrerzimmer, Charlie steht in Bulgarien im Rampenlicht, Remus betreibt Sport, Peter zeigt sein wahres Gesicht auf dem Klo... Die unverhüllte Wahrheit. Jetzt. Hier. Von den Rumtreiberinnen. Humor, Romance, Drama... Drabbles.
1. Das Drabble mit Dung

_Alles begann - wie immer - spät nachts, mit der Vorstellung von Fred, der Ringelsöckchen strickt, während Lily sich im Muggel-Live-Rollenspiel mit Jedischwertern austobt und Albus Dumbledore via Vielsafttrank an Surfwettbewerben teilnimmt. Nicht zu vergessen Alastor Moody, der Disney's lustige Taschenbücher liebt. Und Schmetterlinge sammelt. _

_KitKat2006 und Trovia präsentierten dies ihren Mit-Rumtreiberinnen als Challenge. Als Antwort erhielten wir bisher 21 Drabbles, in denen sich alle möglichen HP-Charaktere ihren geheimen Hobbys hingeben - manche davon ernst oder aufregend und andere zum Wegschmeißen lustig. _

_Wir hoffen, dass sie euch genauso gut gefallen wie uns und dass ihr uns mit dem einen oder anderen Review belohnt. :-)_

_Die Rumtreiberinnen

* * *

_

„Ich verstehe das Prinzip einfach nicht", beschwerte sich Emmeline Vance und schaute unglücklich auf das Libretto, das vor ihr auf dem Küchentisch des Grimmauldplatzes lag. „Wie kann meine Nichte erwarten, dass ich ihr das korrigiere! Ich! Ich bin eine Hexe, keine Dirigentin!"

Seufzend beugte sie sich wieder über das Blatt. „Also gut. Wenn C-Dur die Grundtonart ist, dann ist F-Moll... nein, Dur...der Dominantakkord..."

„Nö, das wär' die Subdominante", sagte Mundungus Fletcher, ohne vom Teller aufzusehen. „G-Dur is' die Dominante."

Stille legte sich auf den Raum, als der gesamte Orden ihn ungläubig ansah.

„Was?", murmelte der Kleinkriminelle defensiv. „Ich spiel' Geige!"

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia**_


	2. Das Drabble mit Peter

Vorsichtig sah Peter sich in dem kleinen Raum um.

Es war niemand da, er war alleine.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er in die Toilettenkabine verschwand.

Ein paar leise gemurmelten Worte waren zu hören und kurzfristig war ein helles Blitzen zu sehen.

Als er wieder auf seinem Stuhl neben James im Gastraum des Restaurants rutschte, sah dieser ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick an.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du hast schon wieder eine Klobrille geklaut?"

* * *

_**Die Autorin: KitKat2006**_


	3. Das Drabble mit Kimme und Korn

Konzentriert hielt sie sich das kalte Holz an die Wange und peilte über Kimme und Korn den innersten der Kreise auf der weit entfernten Zielscheibe an.

Kein Muskel zuckte jetzt...sie war die Konzentration in Person.

Ganz langsam krümmte sich ihr Finger um den Abzug und sie holte tief Luft, um sie im richtigen Moment wieder entweichen zu lassen.

Das kalte Metall unter ihren Fingern gab ihr Sicherheit und nach einem letzten absichernden Blick zog sie den kleinen Haken durch und ließ der Kugel ihren Lauf.

Alles hielt den Atem an, bis der Sprecher rief:

„Sieg... Hermine Granger ist unsere neue Schützenkönigin!"

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Zauberfee**_


	4. Das Drabble mit George

"So, und Hermine, du jetzt bitte noch ein Stück nach rechts! Genau... schau Fred tief in die Augen... richtig. So, wie Romeo und Julia es machen würden! Richtig... und nun..."

"George... bitte. Das ist lächerlich. ich fühle mich in diesen Roben wie ins Mittelalter zurück versetzt. Wir wollen was Moderneres!!"

"Papperlapapp! Das ist brilliant! Hör auf rumzuzicken, Fred!"

"Aber Fred hat recht, das werden schließlich andere Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen! Das ist einfach nur lächerlich!", mischte sich jetzt auch Hermine ein.

"Klappe! ich muss mich jetzt konzentrieren!" Und damit setzte sich George stirnrunzelnd vor die Leinwand und zückte den Pinsel.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Jean nin asar ahi smabell**_


	5. Das Drabble mit Minerva

Minerva McGonagall konnte es nicht fassen. Alastor Moody, ausgerechnet.

Sie starrte auf die unauffällige Mappe in ihrer Hand – so ordentlich, Daten und Fakten, fertig zur Weitergabe.

Es gab sicher Leute im Orden, denen sie es zu getraut hätte. Aber Alastor Moody?

„Du hast es also herausgefunden. Gratulation."

Sie fuhr zusammen. Was bildete der sich denn ein? Sie hatte hier schließlich keinen Grund, sich ertappt zu fühlen. Sie spürte wie sie rot wurde. (Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er viel zu dicht hinter ihr stand.)

Augenbrauen hochgezogen, ganz im Gestus gerechtfertigter Empörung, drehte sie sich herum:

„‚Weight Watchers'?"

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Nutellamädchen  
**__(dieses Drabble bezieht sich ein bisschen auf „Schilde" von Trovia, das auf ihrem eigenen Account zu finden ist)_


	6. Das bebende Drabble

Mit einem eleganten Sprung landete er mit dem linken Fuß auf dem Bühnenboden. Dass dabei ein bedenkliches Krachen und Zittern durch die Bühne ging, bemerkte er gar nicht.

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse und machte eine weit ausholende Geste, bei der drei seiner kleinen Kollegen sich schützend auf den Boden warfen, um nicht von seiner großen Pranke von der Bühne gefegt zu werden.

Donnernder Applaus setzte schließlich ein und Hagrid verbeugte sich, während sich die Kinder hinter ihm wieder aufrappelten.

Er liebte es einfach, die Rolle der Mary Poppins im Kindertheater zu spielen.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: KitKat2006**_


	7. Das Drabble, das hoch hinaus will

Der Schweiß brannte auf seiner Haut und vermischte sich mit dem Staub, der beharrlich aus jeder Ritze in der steilen Felswand rieselte.

Tastend suchte er mit der rechten Hand Halt in einem winzigen Riss im Gestein.

Als er sich sicher war, dort nicht mehr wegzurutschen, hob er den linken Fuß um ein ganzes Stück und suchte sich einen sicheren Tritt auf einem kleinen Vorsprung.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von seinem Ziel – dem Gipfel.

Er liebte diesen Nervenkitzel, wenn er so gänzlich ohne Absicherung einen Berg erklomm.

Mit einem letzten Ächzen schob Neville sich über die Kante des Berges.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Zauberfee**_


	8. Das Drabble mit Charlie

Der Ansager verstummte mit einer grandiosen Geste in ihre Richtung, der Saal wurde dunkel, der Bühnenscheinwerfer sprang an, und gleißendes Licht übertünchte das Publikum, ließ nichts zurück als erwartungsvolle Pfiffe und Rufe. Charlie spürte, wie die Nervosität in seinem Magen von der angenehmen Aufregung eines Auftritts ersetzt wurde. In einer dramatischen Bewegung raffte er sein Gewand und trat vor.

_Bulgarien ist großartig_, schrieb er seiner Mutter später in der Nacht. _Ich nehme an einem hochinteressanten Muggel-Theaterprojekt teil. _

Er lächelte. Ein Rock war grundsätzlich nur eine Art Robe, aber er liebte insgeheim die Pumps. Londoner Drag hielt da nicht mit.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia  
**__(bedenkt, dass Trovias Drabbles fortan nur 99 Wörter lang sind. Sie hat zur Drabble-Revolution aufgerufen :-))_


	9. Das meditative Drabble

Es hatte eine meditative Komponente. Er war sich sicher, das war es. Natürlich, manche mochten es unmännlich nennen, oder unhygienisch, oder einfach falsch.

Aber das war es nicht, er fühlte es. Das hier war gut, es war richtig.

Und seit er den Wolfsbann hatte, war es so einfach, und es machte Spaß, vertrieb die Zeit.

Sirius hatte es ihm bestätigt, und Sirius mochte ahnungslos in vielem sein, aber damit kannte er sich aus.

Und es hatte wirklich gar nichts Perverses.

Zufrieden betrachtete Remus die wunderbar gleichgroßen Paprikastückchen, säuberlich angeordnet auf dem Schneidebrett. Zu irgendetwas mussten die Krallen ja gut sein.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Nutellamädchen**_


	10. Das zärtliche Drabble

Zärtlich schoben sich die Hände in seine langen Harre, begannen seine Kopfhaut zu massieren, strichen über sein Gesicht und bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen.

Im Gegenzug gab er sich besondere Mühe seinem Gegenüber ebenso wohlige Gefühle zu bescheren, wie er sie gerade empfand.

Nach dem ganzen Stress in Hogwarts taten ihm diese Treffen immer besonders gut.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf sein sonst so gestrenges Gesicht, als er an die Reaktionen seiner Schüler dachte, falls die ihn jemals so sehen sollten.

Wer sollte auch schon denken, dass Severus Snape einmal in der Woche in eine Streichelgruppe ginge?

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Zauberfee **_


	11. Das hölzerne Drabble

Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin und tauchte das Aurorenappartement in angenehme, flackernde Schatten. Schaben von Messer auf Holz erfüllte den Raum, während Span um Span zu Boden fiel und das fein gemasterte hellbraune Ahornholz sich den Händen des Schnitzers unterwarf.

Es ging nicht darum, ein Stück Holz zu nehmen und in eine Figur zu verwandeln - es ging darum, die Figur zu erfühlen und aus dem Holzstück zu befreien, indem man entfernte, was kein Teil von ihr war.

Präzision. Geduld.

Leise pfiff Sirius vor sich hin. Lilys Gesichtszüge sahen ihm von Minute zu Minute klarer aus dem Holz entgegen.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia**_


	12. Das Drabble mit Poppy

Langsam schlich Poppy Pomfrey durch einen Geheimgang vom Krankenflügel in Albus Dumbledores Büro. Vorsichtig sah sie sich dort um. Der runde Raum lag im Mondschein und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass jemand hier war.

Leise vor sich hin pfeifend zog sie eine kleine Schachtel aus ihrer Robentasche. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte sie die Zitronenbrausebonbons ihres Chefs gegen ihre Eigenkreation vertauscht.

Nichts gegen die Weasley-Zwillinge, aber ihre patentierten Lehrerschreckpillen waren auch nach über 40 Jahren noch unübertroffen. Und Albus würde morgen zum wiederholten Mal Twist auf dem großen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer tanzen.

_**Die Autorin: KitKat2006**_


	13. Das Drabble mit Hendrik

Das war nicht gut – gar nicht gut. Wie konnte er nur – wie konnte er ihr das antun? Er winselte. So grausam, das war selbst für eine linke Hand des Dunklen Lords zuviel, und Lucius schnappte nach Luft.

Es kam ihm vor, als würde der Cruciatus-Fluch jemanden treffen, der bereits unter Dementoren leiden musste. Nicht vorstellbar. Nicht zumutbar, nicht einmal einem der Schlammblüter, an denen dieser Schwachkopf Dumbledore so einen Narren gefressen hatte.

Lucius schluchzte auf, als Hendrik verkündete: „Ich – ich liebe eine andere!" Hoffentlich würde der Dunkle Lord morgen seine Todesser nicht zu sich rufen. Er musste wissen, wie GZSZ weiterging.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Imperiatus**_


	14. Das Soldatendrabble

"Nummer fünf auf Feld R24!" Der genannte Soldat sprang geradezu erschrocken auf und hüpfte auf seinen angewiesenen Platz.

„Und jetzt Feuer! Ja, ducken… seitwärts, Goliathrolle… vorwärts, sprinten, Luftrolle und ein Avada Kedavra!" Mit knallrotem Gesicht sprang Alastor Moody von rechts, nach links, und links nach rechts, machte die Bewegungen mit, die seine kleinen Schüler mitmachen sollten, und wedelte enthusiastisch mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Sie machten ihre Sache heute relativ gut. Besser als die letzten Tage.

Zufrieden sammelte Moody nach einem erfolgreichen Kampf seine Zinnsoldaten und das Spielbrett ein und legte sie zurück in den Schrank. Morgen kommt die nächste Schlacht!

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Jean nin asar ahi smabell**_


	15. Das Turnierdrabble

Die Weiße verharrte zitternd auf der Kante, stand eine Sekunde lang vollkommen still, fiel dann mit einem leisen Pochen in die Ecktasche.

„Foul", verkündete der Lautsprecher, während der zweite Schiedsrichter hineingriff und die kleine weiße Kugel herausholte. „Der Ball ist _in hand_."

Das Publikum begann zu raunen.

„Den Frame schießt er aus..."

„Ich hab ihn letztes Jahr in Liverpool gesehen..."

„Den bringt nichts aus der Ruhe..."

Ein kurzes Grinsen schlich sich in Peters Gesicht, während er das Queue kreidete und prüfend den Blick über den Tisch schweifen ließ; es verschwand, als er die Weiße positionierte. Nichts als Konzentration verblieb.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia**_


	16. Das Schlammdrabble

Gebannt sahen Harry und Ron auf die beiden Frauenkörper, die sich da im Schlamm wälzten. Als Finale riss die eine der anderen das Oberteil vom Körper und animiert dadurch die vorwiegend männlichen Zuschauer zu einem lauten Pfeifkonzert.

Den beiden Hogwartsabsolventen blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Harry... kommen dir die beiden auch so schrecklich bekannt vor?"

„Ja, Ron, irgendwie bin ich mir sogar relativ sicher, wer das da im Ring war!"

„Ganz ehrlich, Alter ...von denen hätte ich so was niemals erwartet!"

Einige Minuten später gingen Lavender und Parvati Schlamm überzogen, breit grinsend vorbei und wackelten viel sagend mit den Augenbrauen.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Zauberfee**_


	17. Das Drabble mit Voldemort

Mit einem leisen Rascheln seiner Roben ging Voldemort um seinem vor ihm knienden Untergebenen herum und sah diesen finster an.

„Habt Gnade, Mylord.", wimmerte dieser und zog angstvoll den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, während er sich mit der Nase in den Staub drückte. „Ich werde auch niemandem etwas verraten. Ich schwöre es."

„Schweig, Unwürdiger.", herrschte Voldemort ihn zischend an. „Ich weiß auch so, dass du niemandem etwas verraten wirst. Avada Kedavra."

Leise fiel der Körper des kleinen Mannes zur Seite und Voldemort steckte zufrieden den Zauberstab weg. Es ging schließlich niemanden etwas an, dass er in seiner Freizeit Goldfische züchtete.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: KitKat2006**_


	18. Das Wasserdrabble

Tropfen rannen seine nackte Brust hinab, hinterließen glitzernde Spuren überall. Manchmal löste sich einer, brach in seinem eleganten Flug das Licht in tausend Teile.

Er schloss die Augen, sein Atem war schwer und sein Pulsschlag raste.

Nur noch ein Stückchen, nur noch ein wenig… und sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, ja, nur noch ein Stückchen, alles in diese eine Bewegung, alles, alles, jetzt…

Und er hörte den Schrei, riss die Augen auf und…JA! Getroffen!

„Und das ist es", brüllte der Ansager, „jawohl, Lockhart macht das verdammte Tor, damit siegen die Devonshire Dolphin's über die Southhampton Swimmers!"

Gott, Gilderoy _liebte_ Wasserball.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Nutellamädchen**_


	19. Das Partydrabble

Laut dröhnte der Beat in seinen Ohren und sein Körper zuckte im Takt. Nur Sekunden später war er auf der Tanzfläche.

Jetzt würde sich das Training endlich auszahlen.

Gekonnt vollführte er einen selbst ausgedachten Six-Step, ging dann flüssig zu einem Handglide über und spätestens beim Flare war das Publikum mit Begeisterung bei seiner Vorstellung.

Nach seiner Windmill klatschten alle begeistert im Takt und nach seinem Head-Spin gröhlte die Menge.

Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung ging er zurück zu Harry, der Remus mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Das nennt sich Breakdance" gab er nur verschmitzt als Erklärung, ehe er sich seinem Cocktail widmete.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Zauberfee **_


	20. Das Kunstdrabble

Am Bildrand verfloss Ocker mit Orange, daneben Dunkelrot mit Karmesin. Seine Flüsse spülten Blut an goldenen Sonnen und schreiend violetten Schwalben vorbei, chaotisch und wild, und niemals, niemals benutzte er Grün.

Die Kritiker der Amateurgalerien verglichen seinen Stil mit van Goghs. Sie sprachen davon, wie die intensiven Farben seine Kriegserinnerungen spiegelten, die Kontraste, die Dynamik, die Manien, die Ekstase des Kampfs. Sie missverstanden, natürlich, Ironie oder nicht.

George versuchte, sich nicht über das Ohr zu streichen, das nicht mehr da war, runzelte die Stirn und tauchte den Pinsel in Scharlach mit Gold. Es war ja ganz einfach.

Er malte Fred.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia**_


End file.
